scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
ChannelFiveRockz's DVD Collection
Gallery Beauty and the Lion Cub.png Beauty and the Lion Cub The Enchanted Christmas.png Beauty and the Lion Cub Cecilia's Magical World.png Beauty and the Lion Cub (2017).png Casperto II Ghost Quest.png Casperto III Wings of Charge.png Ceciliahontas.png Ceciliahontas II Journey to a New World.png Ceciliarella (2015).png Channel Story.png Channel Story 2.png Channel Story 3.png Channel Story 4.png Adventure Time (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png LeapFrog The Letter Factory (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png LeapFrog The Talking Words Factory (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png LeapFrog Math Circus (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Aaaahh Real Toons.png Rugrats (2021) (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Cabin Boy (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Invader Leonard.png Invader Leonard Enter the Florpus.png Animal Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Story 4 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Cecilia the Explorer (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Cecilia and Friends Into the City (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Treasure Planet (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Home on the Range (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Return of Nergal.png Twistladdin and the King of Thieves.png Twistladdin (2019).png HobbyKids Adventures (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png How the Ren Hoek Stole Christmas (2000).png Ren Hoek (The Grinch).png Regular Show (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Regular Show The Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Up (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Up (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Go, Louie, Go (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Krypto Pan.png Krypto Pan 2 Return to Neverland.png Kung Fu Ghost 2.png Kung Fu Ghost 3.png The Little Witch Girl 3 Lilly's Beginning.png Madagascar (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Madagascar Escape 2 Africa (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Minahontas 2 Journey to a New World.png Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Three Caballeros (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Ben 2 (Bambi 2).png Animal Age The Meltdown (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age Continental Drift (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age Collision Course (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Cheetah Princess.png The Cheetah Princess 2 Escape from Castle Mountain.png The Cheetah Princess 3 The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure.png Unstable Fables: The Ami and Yumi and the 3 Dreamworks Characters Show.png Boomer and Dinky (Timon and Pumbaa).png The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Frozen (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Frozen 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Atlantis The Lost Empire (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Atlantis Chuck McFarlane's Return.png SpongeBob Forever After (Shrek Forever After).png Brave (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Brave (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Inside Out (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Princess and the Teletoon Character.png Kion Pan (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Kion Pan 2 Return to Neverland (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Hey Chuck McFarlane!.png Hey Chuck McFarlane! The Movie.png Hey Chuck McFarlane! The Jungle Movie.png The AristoTeletoon Characters.png Dahliahontas.png Dahliahontas II Journey to a New World.png Animal King (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Elenahontas.png Elenahontas II Journey to a New World.png The Powerpuff Animals (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Powerpuff Animals Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Powerpuff Animals Z (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Littlest Animal Shop (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Alex Rivets (Rusty Rivets).png Wild Animals vs. Hyenas.png Wild Animals vs. Hyenas Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.png Wild Animals vs. Hyenas Night of the Living Carrots.png Wild Animals vs. Hyenas (TV Series).png Rosiehontas Redd.png Rosiehontas Redd II Journey to a New World.png Hazelrella II Dreams Come True.png Hazelrella III A Twist in Time Hazelrella (2015).png Boofleerella (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Boofleerella II Dreams Come True (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Boofleerella III A Twist in Time (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Boofleerella (2015) (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Booflee and the Ickis.png Booflee and the Ickis 2 Krumm's Adventure.png Booflee and the Ickis (2019).png FernGully II The Magical Rescue (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Wild Back to the Future (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png 3 Amigonauts (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png A Toon's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Abominable (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Anne Marielina.png An Animal's Life (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail Dot Hugson Goes West.png An American Tail The Treasure of the Manhattan Island (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Andrea Sussman The Girl, Who Became Queen.png The Angry Birds Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Angry Birds Movie 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals (Cars) (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals (Cars) 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animals (Cars) 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Animal Age (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Becky in Wonderland.png Ben (Bambi).png Billy White Breaks the Internet.png The Black Cauldron (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Blazing Dragons (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Burt (Valiant).png The Casagrandes (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Casperto.png Casper the Friendly Ghost (Frosty the Snowman).png Catscratch (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Cecilia in Wonderland (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Poster.png Ceciliaerella (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Ceciliaerella II Dreams Come True.png Ceciliaerella III A Twist in Time.png Chuck McFarlane & Longley Goodenmeyer Sealed with a Kiss.png Chuck McFarlane The Movie (Garfield The Movie).png Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid.png Chuck McFarlane (Casper).png Chuck McFarlane (Shaun the Sheep).png Chuck McFarlane The Movie (Shaun the Sheep The Movie).png The Chuck McFarlane and Misha Funny Cartoon Show (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show).png The Chuck McFarlane in the Hat.png Cyberchase (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Daffy Duck (Megamind).png Dinosaur King (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Dinosaur King (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png Disney Prince (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Disney Princess (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Dot Hugson's American Tails.png Eric Needles Pan.png Eric Needles Pan 2 Return to Neverland.png Farmageddon A Chuck McFarlane Movie.png FernGully The Last Rainforest (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Finding Kion.png Finding Nala.png Frankladdin.png Frankladdin and the King of Thieves.png Frankladdin (2019).png Frankie Undercover.png Freaked (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Free Creatures (Free Birds) (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Gargoyles (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Gravity Falls (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Great Chihuahua Detective.png Gregzen.png Gumball and the Beanstalk.png Harvey Street Kids (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Hazelrella.png Here Comes Bugs Bunny.png Hi Hi Puffy GAngle.png Homeward Bound The Incredible Journey (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Homeward Bound 2 Lost in San Franscico (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png How the Ren Hoek Stole Christmas (1966).png Ian Kelly's Modern Life.png Ian Kelly's Modern Life Static Cling.png The Itsy Bitsy Spider (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Jinoo's Choice.png The Kat Harvey and Woody Woodpecker Show (The Ren and Stimpy Show).png Kat Harvey & Woody Woodpecker (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers).png Kat Harvey and the Yoyo Dodo.png Kevin Reynolds Hood.png Kevin Whitney and the Giant Peach.png Kevin_Whitney's_Lagoon.png Kion and Bunga The Movie.png Kirbie Landing.png Kody Kapow's Laboratory.png Krypto the Superdog and the Snake from Outer Space.png Krypto and the Beanstalk.png Kung_Fu_Ghost.png Kung Fu Casper Legends of Awsomeness.png Kung Fu Lion (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Kung Fu Lion 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Kung Fu Lion 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_2_The_Great_Valley_Adventure_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_3_The_Time_of_the_Great_Giving_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_4_Journey_Througe_of_the_Mists_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_5_The_Mysterious_Island_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_6_The_Secret_of_the_Saurus_Rock_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_7_The_Stone_of_the_Cold_Fire_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_8_The_Big_Freeze_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_9_Journey_to_Big_Water_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_10_The_Great_Longneck_Migration_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_11_Invasion_of_the_Tinysaurus_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_12_The_Great_Day_of_Flyers_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_13_The_Wisdom_of_Friends_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The_Land_Before_Time_14_Journey_of_the_Brave_(ChannelFiveRockz_Animal_Style).png The Land Before Time (TV Series) (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Legend of the Three Caballeros (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Lego Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Leslielina.png Little Einsteins (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Little Witch Girl.png The Little Witch Girl 2 Return to the Sea.png Looney_Tunes_(ChannelFiveRockz_Style).png The Loud House (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Marty and Company.png The Many Adventures of Timon the Meerkat.png The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday.png Meerkatatouille.png The Meerkat Prince (1990).png Mighty Ducks (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Minahontas.png Misha (Carrie).png Mr. Daffy Duck and Kevin Whitney.png The Mr. Daffy Duck and Kevin Whitney Show.png Mr. Timon and Nick Wilde.png The Mr. Timon and Nick Wilde Show.png My Life as a Blythe Baxter (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Nightmare Before Christmas (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Ojamajo Doremi (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Ojamajo Doremi (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png Onward (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season 3 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Open Season- Scared Silly (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Over The Zag Heroes And Alleycat Hedge.png The Oz Kids (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Pagemaster (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Peglina.png Playmobil_The_Movie_(ChannelFiveRock_Style).png Plucky Duck and the Lions' Den.png Plumelina.png Pocoyo_Little.png Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style).png Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Human Style).png Princess Sherbet White and the Seven Jungle Animal Friends.png The Return of Negaduck.png Rio (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Rio 2 (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Roach (Dumbo).png Roach (Dumbo 2019)).png Rocko Private Dick Family Man.png Roxstasia.png Rugrats (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Rugrats Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Rugrats in Paris The Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Rugrats Go Wild (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Sausage Party (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Scott Diggleman (Rango).png The Secret of NIMH (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Secret Saturdays (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Simpsons (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Simpsons Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Sir Dudley Ding Dong Jones.png Sleeping Thumbelina.png Smallfoot (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Spies in Disguise (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png SpongeBob (Shrek).png SpongeBob 2 (Shrek 2).png SpongeBob the Third (Shrek the Third).png The_Story_of_Flibber-o-loo_(ChannelFiveRockz_Style).png Supernoobs (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Surf's Up (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Surf's Up 2- WaveMania (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Teen Titans (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Teen Titans Go! (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Teenage Boy King.png The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame.png The Teletoon Character of Notre Dame II.png Teletoon Charactertopia.png Tiny Toon Adventures (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Tom and Jerry (Apple and Onion).png Tooners vs. Villains.png Tooners vs. Villains Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.png Tooners vs. Villains Night of the Living Carrots.png Tooners vs. Villains (TV Series).png Toonies vs. Decepticons.png Toonies vs. Decepticons Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space.png Toonies vs. Decepticons Night of the Living Carrots.png Toonies vs. Decepticons (TV Series).png Toonz (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Totally Spies! (ChannelFiveRockz Style)-2.jpg Totally Spies! The Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Toy Warrior (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Trolls (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Trolls World Tour (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Twistladdin.png Tyler, Kevin n Roach (Ed, Edd n Eddy).png Tyler, Kevin n Roach's Big Picture Show (Ed, Edd n Eddy's BigPicture Show).png Viva Piñata (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Walking with Animals.png The Weekenders' New Groove.png We're Back A Animal's Story (ChannelFiveRockz Style) 2.png What_a_Cartoon!_(ChannelFiveRockz_Style).png Who Framed Daffy Duck.png The Wild Thornberrys (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Wild Thornberrys Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Winston Steinburger Bravo.png Winx Club (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png The Wizard of Oz (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Wonder Park (ChannelFiveRockz Style).png Wreck-it-Billy White.png The Zootopia King.png The Zootopia King 2 Nick Wilde's Pride.png The Zootopia King 1½.png The Zootopia King (2019).png Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Parodies Category:Channels